


queen of my heart

by lucastown



Series: mileven one shots [3]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, Mileven, My OTPs, One Shot, cross-over kinda, mike and el shipping shirbert, mike reading to el
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucastown/pseuds/lucastown
Summary: "queen of my heart and life and home."





	queen of my heart

it shouldn't have been surprising to him that she would ask him to read to her. 

he had heard that she was very into a certain series and that hopper had been reading it to her since she had first arrived at the small cabin. 

in fact, some days el would talk and talk about the series that she had grown so obsessed with, to others like hopper and the party, it got annoying, hearing her talk about the same thing over and over again, but for mike, he loved listening to her talk about it. 

it was comforting to him, to see how far she had come in such a short time. 

so when el asked mike to read a chapter aloud to her one of the times he was over, he was truly honored.

he didn't really know what was going on in the book. considering that she was on book 5 of the series and mike hadn't even read a page of the other books. 

but el did talk an awful lot about the books so it wasn't hard for him to catch up.

after el had asked him to read the book, she ran off to find it while mike situated himself on the couch. 

she came back holding the book with a pink cover, her smile wide as she sat down next to mike on the couch.

she curled into his side, her head resting on his chest while she curled her arms against his torso. 

one of his long arms wrapped around her small body, holding her and the book at the same time. 

his heart was beating fast, like it usually did whenever el was near him in the slightest. 

he flipped through the pages of the book, looking down at the girl on his chest. 

her eyelashes were long and dainty and her cheeks were a soft pink, everything about her was so delicate and pretty that the sticky-syrupy feeling he had felt since the moment he had seen her face this morning grew. 

he found the book marked page and began to read from the top. 

reading with the small brunette girl was always such a fun thing to do, although they had never read her favorite series together, they had read a few smaller books together. 

she always mouthed the words out as she silently read along with him and whenever she didn't know a word, she would look up at the freckled boy and he would explain what that word meant.

" would you like my hair better if it were like leslie's?" she asked wistfully. 

mike read allowed, the girl on his chest looked up at him. 

"wistfully?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion. 

"it's uh, kinda like regret? i guess, no one really uses that word anymore." the teenage boy explained.

"wistfully." the brunette girl whispered, making mike smile slightly before continuing to read. 

" i wouldn't have your hair any other color than just what it is for the world," said gilbert, with one or two convincing accompaniments. 

mike read before el turned back to him, not to ask about a word but about her own hair color. 

"'mike," she whispered, making the boy look down at her. 

"yeah, el?" the raven haired teenager asked. 

"what about my hair?" she questioned. 

"what about it?" he asked, not understanding wha she meant. 

"do you like it?" she asked, her eyes widening. 

"do i like it? yes! el, yes! i love your hair! it's-it's very pretty." he stuttered, his eyes widening just like her's had. 

the brunette smiled softly at his words before he continued to read, 

"you wouldn't be anne if you had golden hair — or hair of any color but —," 

"red," said anne, with a gloomy satisfaction. 

" i want red hair." el mumbled, making the teenage boy look down at her. 

" but el, you really wouldn't be el if you had red hair." mike said, playing with one little curl of her chestnut locks.

"i guess." she said softly, smiling at him. 

" yes, red — to give warmth to that milk-white skin and shining grey-green eyes." 

mike said said softly, his heart fluttering softly. what he was reading reminded him a little too much of how he felt for a certain brunette.

her eyelids rested above her cheekbones prettily, making the words he was reading ever more real to him. 

he couldn't imagine el looking any different, although he was sure that she would look stunning no matter what. 

there was something about her that he found absolutely perfect. 

"golden hair wouldn't suit you at all queen anne — my queen anne —queen of my heart and life and home." 

mike read allowed, the page and chapter ended and he stared down at her, realizing that the words he had spoken were the exact way he felt about her.

"queen of my heart?" she questioned, "i thought you could only be a queen of a kingdom?" 

"well, i guess you could be a queen of anything and i guess gilbert is telling anne that she owns his heart, just like a queen would own a kingdom, i don't know though, it could mean something else. " mike explained, a pink blush crawling onto his once pale cheeks. 

"own his heart?" she questioned once again. 

"yeah, i-i guess." he said, his palms starting to sweat. 

" is anyone the queen of your heart?" el asked, tilting her head. 

mike felt his cheeks flush a dark red at the girl's question. "y-yeah." he said. 

"who?" she asked, her heart sinking, wondering who would be so lucky. 

"y-you." he said awkwardly. 

"really?" she asked, her smile growing wider. 

"yeah." he said, quietly. 

"so are we like anne and gilbert?!" she asked, growing excited at the thought of being like her favorite character. 

"yeah el, i guess we are." he said. 

" does that mean that we will get married?" she asked, her doe eyes wider than he had ever seen before. 

" yeah el, i hope someday we will, that is if you want to." he said, turning his body slightly so that they were facing each other.

" i want to marry you someday." she said, her soft, pink lips curling into a smile. 

"that's great el, that's really, that's wonderful!" he said, his smile spreading across his entire face.

"mike?" she asked softly, the smiles never leaving their lips. 

"yes el?" he asked. 

" i'm glad i'm the queen of your heart."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the slight spoiler, they were reading a passage from 'anne's house of dreams' (which is one of my favorite books now!) 
> 
> i love my babies mileven & shirbert so i had to do this. plus i think that hopper would have the whole series considering he was reading them to el and sarah, so lowkey mike reading shirbert scenes to el is cannon with me.


End file.
